Jaran
Jaran is the pairing shipping of Jana (Vilkas) and Aran. Alpha Material #Aran carries Jana towards Maddy's house. 2. Jana leans closer towards Aran than meinir when they are carrying her. 3. "So we brought our alpha for nothing?" He accepts jana as his alpha- a person to look up to, he is loyal and he knows jana is understanding, he also respects Jana and will put his life at risk for Her( going into the human world for example- a world where he hates). 4 "This is her way, wolfblood and human working along with each other". - Even if he doesn't like the human world, he accepts Jana's choice, meaning he accepts who she is and he knows janas mind because he knows what she would want, even if she's gonna die he respects her until the end, and doesn't care about the pack but Aran cares about what he's alpha needs- human comfort and authority. 5. he is also scared that Jana won't make it- but he doesn't leave her, he stays with her because she is his leader and his unconditional loyalty never fades for his alpha. 6. Aran needs a strong alpha it's in his nature. He sees Jana as a strong person and he needs someone like her to lead his life, he see jana like a true leader. 7. Jana wants Aran and Menir with her- she wants her TRUE pack. She loves them like family. 8. We must return her to the pack.- Aran wants his alpha back where they belong. He wants both desires... 9. Wait outside - jana explain that the pack wont see her as alpha and aran and meinir will leave her. Jana doesn't want Aran to leave her, meaning she us scared of possible outcomes and Aran and meinir are her security. Aran doesn't listen to rhydian that much, but listens to Jana nearly all da time. 10. He drops the hot dogs after hearing Jana Shan and toms conversation. He doesn't want to loose jana and he doesn't care about the food anymore, all he cares about is jana 11. Tempting her to stay in your world How would you know what's best? You are not wolfbloods You cannot tempt her from us- he wants jana to be his alpha, and us set in that- extremely loyal to jana, too loyal maybe. 12. You are lying! That is why you brought them here - he's in denial of the truth because he just wants jana better and nothing else really. 13. Aran's eyes are yellow - angry or threatened and upset, he just wants jana better not to stay in a world full of humans. 14. He looks like he's about to cry when he thinks Jana is dead- she means to much to him. 15. 'You are my pack'- takes Aran's hand, showing her love to her pack- her love to Aran, Aran obliges willingly. 16. Aran is about to wolf out when he hears the vet trying to kill Jana. 17. 'Ceri won't allow it.' Trust and understanding. If jana trusts ceri so can he. 18. Aran grins at Jana when she wakes up- relief and happiness. 19. He softly puts his hand on her hair warmly and Jana smiles wider She would have not survived without you- grateful if two Humans... 20. Thank you you brought her here- Aran is committed and is grateful to Shan and Tom- who are humans. 21. Aran doesn't leave even when he has a choice, he stays with ceri to look after jana, he cares for her well being. With friends like these 1. Aran is hunting for Jana- putting himself at risk for her, so she can get better and they leave with ceri together back to the pack. 2. 'You have no right to judge us'- he's doing this for jana,(plus he hares humans) and he wants to get the best meat for his alpha and he doesn't see that as a crime. 3. Aran looks angry when he didn't return with any meat- failure to his alpha. 4. Aran growls at the laptop and jana laughs- she beckons him ('come here') and takes his hand securely and touches the laptop screen with it- affection, amusement, trust, confusion, upset, anger. 5. Jana always says 'Aran!'when he gets the wrong idea - she's stern with him, puts him in his place and makes Aran listen to her. 6. He is scared and angry that Jana wants to be tame and they will stay in a world where he hates it, he doesn't feel secure and he doesn't want His alpha to be entrapped by the tamed society. 7. Aran growls at Jana and is hurtful but doesn't shout, she snarls back and throws him away- Aran remains quiet and shocked- like he's hurt and doesn't know how to respond to a person he normally barks back at. 8. Aran and Jana smile at each other when she starts walking in the smiths garden thing. He wants to move on(then we move on)- so they can be part if their pack again- be one big family. 9. He doesn't want to stay ( 'no you forget you know what happens to wolfbloods who stay too long')- he sees the human world like a curse. Then go. If your'e so afraid of this place then leave.go!- jana is tired of Aran's mistrust against her and constant uncertainty of the tame world, she thinks he cares more about the wild pack than jana's leadership and understanding of the human world and is hurt; but the hurt is soon turning into anger... 10. 'He think I want to keep us here' -US. Like a couple.... She included Aran in everything. 11. 'if I don't you'll never get better, you'll never go back'. He fears she will be tempted back and he will loose his alpha. His rock. 12. 'A wild pack. Needs a wild leader'.- he knows jana is worthy if being a pack leader, he respects her like that. 13. She snarls at Aran and he looks hurt. He doesn't like going against jana or being shouted at either. 14. Ceri states she doesn't trust him: 'He doesn't trust me' 'You cannot expect Aran to know where your heart lies when you don't know yourself'. - he is loosing jana therefore he's loosing himself. 'I will not betray the pack'.- jana knows where her best interests lie. 'Prove to him that you know your mind and he will trust it.'- he has difficulty trusting a person he knew so well, jabs was wild now he doesn't know her as she becomes tame. 15. 'Will you go after him?' Jana would go but is too weak but she wants to make amends. 16. 'I've risked everything for our pack' - he's risked everything for jana 17. 'So has she'. Equal and same common understanding and limits, they get each other. 18. Jana falls and Aran catches her and stabilises her from the waist, they are centre meters apart and they don't let go for a bit.(3mins)- signs of affection. Platonic love has just got deeper As she could have asked for her crutches (which rhydian had) anytime but she didn't, she trusted Aran to hold her close. 19. 'You doubted my loyalty' - Aran says it in a grave manner, astonished in some ways. 20. 'Do you still doubt mine? I know what scares you Aran, it scared me too, once. But tame isn't something that just happens, it's something we choose. I chose OUR pack, and I chose You to get US home. But if we don't trust each other, we won't make it.come back to the house.' - she needs him, she wants him to stay, she understands him. 21. He kneels down for respect but Jana stops Aran from doing that. She holds him for around 3seconds and he stands slowly. 22. 'I want trust not allegiance'.- Aran smiles slightly and yet again they stare into each others eyes non stop. 23. They shake hands and Jana smiles and laughs willingly.' Aran manages to pull of a smile too. 24. Then jana wraps her arm around his shoulder as he supports her shoulders and back as they start walking back home. 25. Aran goes back because of jana. 26. He feels alone by the stair steps as she laughs with Shan and Tom. Alienated by the humans. 27. Aran's about to wolf out as he realises Liam Is putting Jana in danger. wolfblood is thicker than water 1. 'He couldn't wait to get back to the pack anyway'- jana plays with her nails, looking angered and upset - she didn't want him to go and she says it bitterly like he has chosen the pack over jana. The dark ages 1. 'No. This is what she would have wanted. Even her own brother knows it.' -she knows Aran is different from meinir. 2. 'Aran, Ceri I set you free with your obligations. Stay it go as you please.' -he doesn't leave straight away he wants to stay with his alpha. 3. Knocking. 'My sisters betrayal has tainted me. I must find her and call account for her crimes'.- he is kneeling and clutching janas hands the whole time. 'i don't ask you to do that.' 'I must do so all the same.' 4. 'Wait until morning we will talk then.'- she doesn't want him to go, jana needs Aran and she is gonna turn into the morwal tomorrow because she has no one who understands her. Meaning Aran listens and understands his alpha better than rhydian or ceri. 5. 'I have a hard trail to find. Stay well and happy Jana. You will always be my alpha'. - a speech showing his anger for his sisters betrayal and his love for jana. she will ALWAYS be his alpha- jana is the only alpha he needs and wants. Category:Pairings Category:Wolfblood Species Category:Wolfblood